


Baby's Breath

by fluffybunho



Series: Belladonna [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid references, M/M, MERMAID WONHO, Soft Hyungwon, Soft boyfriends treating and taking care of each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, big uwu elements, feeding each other, high key adorable, human hyungwon, hyungwon will kiss it better tho so its ok, its ok, mostly just fluff, protect him from the world, smooches, soft wonho, theyre all soft, trigger warning for those sensitive to gore/blood, wonho gets hurt, wonho is a big innocent baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: (flower) Baby's Breath - Innocence, Pure of Heart"Wonho couldn’t deny the beauty of land, of the mountainous ranges kissed by the sun, snow covered parks, flowers in bloom but nothing beat the gentle sway of coral as small tendrils reached out plucking plankton as it drifted by, sharks lazily swimming by with a flick of their tail sending brightly coloured fish scattering, darting in and out of the rocks. The endless peaceful blue, that constantly envelops him in a warm peaceful hug, it was his home and joy and he knew he would show Hyungwon the hidden beauty it held."





	Baby's Breath

Small ripples lapped at Hyungwon’s bare feet, his legs swinging in the water as he waited on the docks, his gaze fixed on the reflection of the moon, watching it bleed onto the open water. The routine felt all too familiar, the weeks seemed to meld together, the days passed like a blur until he found himself back to the ocean. It became the best part of Hyungwon’s week, his mind always wandering to each interaction, counting down the days when he can meet Wonho again. Hyungwon always enjoyed going to the dock to visit, it was always peaceful, protected by rocky outcrops and cliffs, difficult and dangerous for most people to visit, sharp jagged edges threatening any fishermen or swimmers that dared to come near, it gave them the privacy they needed, their own personal beach. 

It had been over a week since they last met and almost two months since their first encounter and Hyungwon was growing antsy, his eyes trailing the water looking for any disturbances to indicate Wonho’s presence. It didn’t feel like their sixth meeting, it was comfortable, old friends meeting for the umpteenth time. It made Hyungwon’s stomach fill with butterflies and his chest ache with excitement each time their designated meeting times approached.

The ripples around his feet began to pick up snapping Hyungwon out of his thoughts, “Wonho!” His lips spreading into wide smile as a pair of familiar eyes broke through the waters surface.

They locked onto his before Wonho fully emerging from the water as he swam over, sculling the water in front of Hyungwon, grinning back cheek to cheek, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“I missed you.” Wonho whispered, the smile never wavering form his face as he lifted both arms out of the water, holding them out towards Hyungwon expectantly, his lips forming a soft pout.

“Yeah I know,” Hyungwon’s smile didn’t waver as he slowly got up, shifting so he was crouching on the edge of the dock, grabbing Wonho’s wrists and pulling him up, Wonho’s tail flailing in the water as he tried propelling himself upwards. “I missed you too.” he said, his smile growing as he fell backwards, Wonho landing in his lap.

Wonho laughed as they fell backwards together, trying to pull Hyungwon into a hug as he landed on top of him. “Missed you more. Now help me up.”

“Do it yourself!” Chuckling, Hyungwon tried shuffling back, giving Wonho room to pull himself up. “Also, you’re late, I’ve been waiting for half an hour.”

“But you still waited~” A sly smile made its way onto Wonho’s face as he sat himself next to Hyungwon, gently prodding his side, his fingers lightly digging into Hyungwon’s ribs making him jolt away “Did you bring me anything this time?”

“I brought some food, also something warm this time.” Hyungwon said nodding towards his discarded bag behind him.

“Warm? That sounds weird.” Wonho scrunched his nose as he reached toward the bag, fumbling with the zipper, his tongue poking out in concentration. 

Hyungwon gently placed his hands over Wonho’s, carefully assisting him to open the zipper, stealing a quick glance at Wonho’s widen eyes. “It’s how we eat most food. Here try this.”

Hyungwon began fishing through the bag, pulling out containers and packages of food he prepared before coming, opening them before carefully placing them next to Wonho, letting him begin to sniff each meal curiously.

It took less than a few minutes before Wonho’s face and hands where covered in grease and sauce, his eyes closed with a content look on his face as he chowed down the food, his tail bouncing slightly in his spot in glee with each chew. It didn’t take much longer for Wonho to spot the steaming thermos, grabbing it excitedly, mesmerised by the steam slowly rising and getting blown away by the light breeze. With a cocked head he dipped his finger in the broth, yanking his hand back as soon as the hot liquid touched his skin, eyes wide at the new sensation.

He looked completely scandalised as he held out his finger, inspecting the spot that got hurt from the nice smelling liquid. 

“What’s this? It bit me!”

“Careful, it’s hot. Here use these. It’s called ramen.” Hyungwon passed Wonho his chopsticks, trying to hold back a giggle as Wonho’s eyebrows began to knit together a perplexed look painted on his face.

“We don’t have. Hot-” Wonho awkwardly twirled them in his fingers, trying to figure out how to hold them, unsure what to do as he began dipping one chopstick on and out, his tongue poking out in concentration as he tried stabbing the contents inside.

“Let me do it.” As amusing as it was Hyungwon took the chopsticks back, stirring the contents before pulling out some noodles, blowing on them gentle before smiling up at Wonho. “Open wide~”

As Hyungwon presented the ramen, Wonho leaned forward, his mouth open and twitching with excitement as the food passed between his lips. His eyes closed as he began to chew, hands closed into fists as his tail began to thump the deck. Wonho inhaled the rest of the ramen, gulping it down before presenting the empty thermos as if asking for more.

“Next time, ok?”

The rest of the night went by quickly, Hyungwon ignored the fluttering in his chest as he watched Wonho eat, watched the way his face light up with each mouthful or how his eyes disappeared with each smile, the each as wide and genuine as the last.

 

Months passed quickly, almost like a blur as their weekly meetings became daily, a constant routine in their lives. Hyungwon begun telling people he picked up late night work, running from afternoon classes when he could, heading towards the beach, not another thought in his mind besides Wonho’s smiling face waiting for him, partially hidden in the waves. He would occasionally bring small gifts, Wonho called them human treasures, his eyes lighting up every time no matter how miniscule it was. Hyungwon found it endearing, his heart beating faster every time Wonho looked at him with childlike wonder and excitement.

Hyungwon remembers almost bursting into laughter when he showed Wonho a fork the first time, the same puzzled expression he usually wore as he examined the hard metal object his hand, gentle fingers prodding against the prongs. The laugher only escaping him as soon as Wonho brought it to his hair, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he brought Wonho’s hand down, shaking his head.

Each meeting Hyungwon brought something different, whether it be food or whatever trinket he found lying around, occasionally picking flowers on the way, clumsily making a bouquet to present to him, his face flushed as he thrusted the flowers in Wonho’s face. By the time five months had passed Hyungwon began to invest in more items, stopping by shops and buying gifts whenever he could, relishing in the feeling Wonho’s happiness brought him.

He recently invested in a waterproof sleeve for his phone so Wonho could use it without costing Hyungwon a few hundred in damage and it was worth every penny, Wonho almost recoiling in shock as the screen lit up, jumping slightly before grabbing Hyungwon’s arm asking what type of magic he was using. Hyungwon only laughed softly trying to explain technology, not very well but Wonho was easily distracted, becoming enamoured by all the pictures he had saved, skimming through like Hyungwon showed him, gasping softly at each new image, holding it as close to his face as he could, starting intently at each image.

Hyungwon wasn’t really paying attention to whatever Wonho was gazing at so intently, only snapping back to focus when he felt Wonho’s fingers dig into his sides, his lips curling into an amused smile as he looking at him expectantly, waiting for his question to be answered. Hyungwon didn’t know why it was so hard to tear his gaze away, he felt almost transfixed by Wonho’s gaze, it was almost pulling him in making it almost impossible to tear his eyes away as they flickered back down the phone, his cheeks beginning to flush red. The rest of the day was filled with stolen glances, his chest tightening with each passing second, cherishing each touch as they spent the afternoon laughing, enjoying each other’s company as Hyungwon continued showing Wonho photos of the world, his friends, his heart feeling lighter as time passed.

Wonho begun bringing his own gifts, it started with fish that Hyungwon would take home to eat, Wonho bubbling with glee whenever he handed a barely wriggling fish over to Hyungwon, his eyes lit up. The fish slowly began to get replaced by small shells Wonho found along the sea floor, coming in varieties of vibrant colours, more beautiful than anything Hyungwon could ever hope to find himself on the beach or otherwise.

The shells began to get bigger and bigger the colours more vibrant, some giving off a pearlescent sheen. Occasionally Wonho would bring Hyungwon pearls and other treasures he could find however it didn’t stop the feeling of discontent that had begun to build up inside him, the feeling of inadequacy compared to what Hyungwon offered him. Everything different and more precious than the last, more than what Wonho could bring him a hundred-fold.

The bigger the shells got the more frustrated Wonho got, Hyungwon could see it building up as the weeks passed, the usual smiles felt more strained, hiding the emotions that were bursting to free themselves. It didn’t take much prodding from Hyungwon for Wonho to blow up, spilling out every insecurity and feeling, tears threatening to spill. Hyungwon couldn’t recount how long they sat, arguing, any filters or restraints that where there before had fallen apart as every emotion came pouring out from the both of them. The only thing Hyungwon clearly remembered was the feeling of Wonho’s lips pressed against his and the taste of salt as their tongues collided.

 

Their routine hasn’t changed, it was an unmoving constant in their lives; days passed quickly as the year ended, Hyungwon only falling more in love with each meeting. As Christmas approached, Hyungwon found himself visiting Wonho a lot less, skipping their meetings or forgetting only to turn up an hour or more later as study and work began to pile up. Guilt had started eating at him after forgetting to meet Wonho two days in a row, his heart aching as he saw Wonho waiting alone on the beach, his eyes dull as he sat staring at the path, waiting for Hyungwon to finally appear.

Wonho kept brushing it off, smiling as brightly as ever as he threw his arms around Hyungwon, pressing their lips together as if nothing was wrong. The guilt bubbled up enough for Hyungwon to find himself sitting on wet sand at midnight, Wonho laying between his legs, his back pressed up against Hyungwon as he scoffed down the ramen Hyungwon brought him. Hyungwon shivered slightly, goose-bumps prickling down his spine with each light gust of wind, the cold began to cut through his thick jacket, seeping into his bones he thought he would freeze in place but this moment was enough for him, holding Wonho in his arms made any discomfort feel like a dull ache in the background.

“Do you have any new pictures for me?” Wonho asked, tilting his head back looking up at Hyungwon eagerly, bringing his lips together into a pout, his bottom lip jutting out a slightly.

Hyungwon pressed his lips against Wonho’s, gently pecking him before muttering softly against his lips “I did promise to take picture of the snow, didn’t I?”

Grinning, Wonho twisted around so he was facing Hyungwon before pressed his lips back to Hyungwon’s kissing him gently, squirming slightly as his hands began to roam downwards, slipping into Hyungwon’s back pocket only to pull away with a pout.

“Nuh uh, no snatching.” Hyungwon said with an amused smile, slipping his phone out of his coat pocket before holding it out of reach, placing it out of reach behind him, laughing as Wonho tried reaching after him, making grabby hands in frustration.

“I wanna see now!”

“Okay okay, finish up and I’ll get my phone ready.” Hyungwon’s voice trailed off as he let out a soft groan, shifting slightly as he reached back towards his discarded phone, pulling up all the photos he took the other day as Wonho quickly scoffed down the rest of the food, carefully sealing everything back up and placing it in a neat row beside him, beaming back at Hyungwon.

“Done!” Wonho said, pointing towards the neatly placed containers, unable to hide the pride in his voice as he glanced back at Hyungwon expectantly, his eyes searching for praise.

“That looks so good Won, want to see the photos now?”

Glowing under Hyungwon’s praise, Wonho nodded eagerly, grabbing the phone from Hyungwon’s grasp he leaned back into him, smiling constantly as Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him closer, his chin resting on Wonho’s shoulder as he gazed over his shoulder watching Wonho flick through pictures.

As Wonho began to flick through the photos, his mind began to wander to the beauty that awaited below the calm water, his heart aching, knowing he would never be able to show Hyungwon his home like Hyungwon did for him, grace him with the same presents Hyungwon always brought him. He couldn’t stop the guilt and resentment bubbling up, the toxic emotions almost clouding his thoughts as he craved to be able to show Hyungwon what he saw everyday like Hyungwon showed him through pictures and videos, bringing his world to Wonho. It was all he desired, to show Hyungwon the ways currents flowed through the ocean twisting and turning, the fish dancing around them in a melodic rhythm following the music of the ocean.

Wonho couldn’t deny the beauty of land, of the mountainous ranges kissed by the sun, snow covered parks, flowers in bloom but nothing beat the gentle sway of coral as small tendrils reached out plucking plankton as it drifted by, sharks lazily swimming by with a flick of their tail sending brightly coloured fish scattering, darting in and out of the rocks. The endless peaceful blue, that constantly envelops him in a warm peaceful hug, it was his home and joy and he knew he would show Hyungwon the hidden beauty it held.

Thinking for a moment he turned to Hyungwon, lowering the phone slightly. “Hyungwonnie? Can you come visit tomorrow?”

“Yeah of course. Why?” Hyungwon said with a tilt of his head, his fingers lightly running up Wonho’s arms as he waiting for Wonho to continue.

“I have a present, but it’s a secret. Promise you’ll come?” Wonho tried to hide the excitement in his voice as it began to fidget, the phone forgotten.

Sticking his pinkie out Hyungwon grinned back, “I promise.” he tried holding back a soft laugh as Wonho linked their pinkies together, tongue sticking out in concentration as he looked up at Hyungwon for confirmation before bursting out into laughter.

Turning around Wonho threw himself onto Hyungwon, wrapping his arms around his neck sending them falling backwards, Wonho landing on top of him, grinning before pressing a soft kiss to Hyungwon’s lips, slowly deepening it as they laid on the sand, unmoving, just relishing in the feeling of skin against skin, their bodies pressed together until the sun began to rise.

The next day Hyungwon woke up with a splitting headache, his head throbbing making him feel groggy for the majority of the day, only finding some semblance of relief after taking whole day; his eyes heavy, threatening to close during his classes and the dull drawl of the professor wasn’t helping.

His last class was slow, worse than the rest, the sound of the clock ticking began to echo in his head, the hollow sound making him fidget in his seat, his leg bouncing up and down. Looking around he let his head drop, closing his eyes hoping sleep would help pass the time before he could run out to meet Wonho, his mind wandering to what could be helping he drift off.

Hyungwon woke back up with a start as we felt a pair of fingers dig into his side, his head jolting upwards only to meet Kihyun’s disapproving stare, his head tilted towards the professor who had begun packing up, reminding them of their report that was due Friday. Letting out a soft groan, Hyungwon stood up following the rest of his classmates, ignoring Kihyun’s furrowed brows as he stretched his arms over his head letting out a soft sigh.

Kihyun shoved his laptop in his bag, not looking up at Kihyun as packed the rest of his materials away, “You’ve been tired recently. What’s up?”

“Nothing just work, I’m fine.” Hyungwon sighed, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he waited for Kihyun to stand up and leave.

“Well Minhyuk and I were about to grab lunch, you said the other day you’d come right?”

Rubbing the back of his neck Hyungwon leaned against the desk, not meeting Kihyun’s eyes as he stood up, looking at Hyungwon expectantly, his eyes searching. “Oh uh, I can’t today, I have study to catch up. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Letting out a soft sigh Kihyun nodded, “Sounds good, we can go out then. Promise?” He couldn’t hide the worry that was seeping into his voice, his fingers picking at the skin along the side of his nails as he forced a soft smile onto his face.

“Yeah I promise, see you tomorrow ok?” Hyungwon said with a wave as he already began walking to the door, briefly nodding to the professor on the way out before breaking into a run as he hurried out, making his way directly to the beach, his feet hitting the cement with each stride matching the beat of his heart.

Wonho saw him first, waving with a bright smile lighting up his face as Hyungwon ran over, his cheeks were flushed, panting as he stumbled to the edge of the dock, beaming back at Wonho.

“I made it, I did promise didn’t I?” The tips of his ears and nose had turned bright red from the cold, his teeth chattering the slightest bit from the cold breeze coming from the ocean

“You did! Come over here Wonnie, you need to come close for the surprise ok?” Wonho said as he hit the top of the water in excitement, water splashing onto the deck making Hyungwon take a step back in surprise. Melting at the sight in front of him he walked over to Wonho, crouching at the edge, waiting for instructions as Wonho leaned closer. “Now close your eyes, no peeking~” 

Closing his eyes, Hyungwon waited. He could feel Wonho’s wet hand come up and touch his cheek, his fingers cold against his skin, he found himself leaning forward into the touch waiting for what was to come, his mind reeling at what present he was receiving, content enough to find himself in the palm of Wonho’s hand.

Hyungwon’s thoughts became clouded as soon as he felt Wonho’s lips press against his own, his eyes still screwed shut as he followed Wonho’s movements, the kiss deepening as Wonho began to pull Hyungwon towards him. He almost lost all sense of reality, forgetting his surrounding, the biting cold, the feeling of Wonho’s hands snaking around his biceps; the only thing he could feel was Wonho’s tongue pressed against his own, the taste as intoxicating as the feeling.

Wonho was buzzing with excitement, his hands wandering before he gripped Hyungwon’s biceps, squeezing slightly to distract himself from the restless feeling that was overtaking him, barely able to concentrate on the feeling of Hyungwon’s lips against his. Wonho never understood why Hyungwon never came swimming with him, he asked many times only to be rejected with a soft no and a gift as a distraction. He always assumed it was because humans have frail legs, not strong enough to propel themselves through the water, catch the currents and weave through the reef. It was all Wonho craved, was to show Hyungwon the beauty of the ocean the way Hyungwon showed Wonho his home, his life, the exquisiteness of the land that was so unreachable to Wonho. Smiling into the kiss he tightened his grip before pulling, laughing loudly as Hyungwon came tumbling into the water after him.

Hyungwon could feel the shocks coursing through his whole body from the cold before the water began to engulf him, sending sparks down his spine as the shock began to set in. The water soaking straight through his clothes, dragging him down, unable to fight against Wonho’s grip as panic began to set in. All his strength felt as if it has been drained out of his body along with his body heat, he felt too frozen to move, letting himself get dragged along by Wonho, bubbles slowly escaping his mouth. No matter how much energy he mustered to fight Wonho’s grip it wasn’t enough, they kept swimming further out to sea, the water temperature dropping with each second along with his oxygen. His chest felt tight, as if his lungs were trying to breath through his ribcage and claw their way out. It was agonizing, the rubber band around his chest felt tighter and tighter, he wanted it to end, for the pain to go away. He knew he was going to die, if it wasn’t the lack of oxygen the hyperthermia would have gotten to him first. Either way, Hyungwon knew his time had come.

Regrets flashed through his mind, memories of his friends, family, of his time with Wonho, smiling and laughing. He remembered each touch, each breath that ghosted over his skin, bright eyes smiling down at him filled with love. Memories filled his thoughts as they began to fog up, making them harder to reach; if only I took Kihyun up on that lunch offer today was the last thing that ran through his mind, a distant thought before everything faded into black, his chest exploding like fireworks then nothing. Just the freedom he sought in that moment, his body limp as Wonho dragged what remained behind.

Wonho felt Hyungwon’s grip loosen immediately as he swam forward as fast as he could, blissed out in the feeling of the water flowing through his hair, trailing his body as he propelled forward. Stuttering to a halt Wonho let go of Hyungwon’s hand turning around to ask if he was ok, his heart sinking as soon as Hyungwon’s hands slipped from his.

Hyungwon’s body drifted lifeless in the current, his eyes open and unblinking, the sight sending shivers down Wonho’s spine. With a flick of his tail he moved right in front of Hyungwon’s figure, tilting his head upwards searching for something, he wasn’t sure what, searching to see if his Hyungwonnie was okay.

A soft sob racked through Wonho as Hyungwon’s body began to drift to the bottom, the water dragging him down, making him disappear from sight, erasing him from existence as the depths claimed him.

Wonho didn’t keep track of the amount of days that passed, his body felt weak as he swum endlessly only to find himself back at the beach or the dock, staring at the path, waiting for Hyungwon to walk down with a new gift, a new photo to show him, show he wasn’t gone, that he would never leave him. 

The longer he stared at the empty dock the heavier his chest felt, he couldn’t breathe, his heart felt heavy, making each breath painful, his whole body shaking. He felt like his was autopilot as he swam towards the rocks that lined most of the beach, forming the base of a cliff. Reaching out grabbed onto a rock pulling himself out of the water, the hard-stone scraping against his chest and scales, ripping a few out as he reached for the next rock his nail beds beginning to bleed as he scraped the rock for purchase.

Blood began to trickle down the rocks, spilling into the ocean as each movement began to cut large gashes along his body, his stomach gaping open and his tail almost torn to shreds. Ignoring the pain, he kept trying to crawl forward, sobs begging to wrack through his body as he collapsed, his gills opening and closing around nothing as he felt his body begin to dry out. Wonho knew what was coming, he craved it, he prayed as he laid there for death to come fast, to claim him so he can reunite with Hyungwon, so he can see his smile one last time before the endless descent began.

Closing his eyes, a soft smile spread on his cheeks, embracing the ice clutches that awaited him, knowing Hyungwon was waiting on the other side. The once bright, effervescent life-force dimming as it spirals down into the lugubrious depths of nothingness: altered, estranged, disintegrated, lost.

**Author's Note:**

> big uwu. Hope you enjoyed. Plz comment im needy 
> 
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
